


Hey Jaren?

by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cameron Loves Eric, Childhood Memories, Comfort/Angst, Costumes, Crying, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lap Sitting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Multiple Endings, Questioning, Questions, Random - Freeform, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, Swearing, Sweet, Sweet love, True Love, Two Endings, Weddings, fluff?, lalaland, sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: John and Jaren's love as the years go by.
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Kudos: 41





	1. Wedding Day! (Good Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Sunshines & Butterflies' by comfi-beats/LilyPichu.

Today was the day, the brunette was seen sat on a stool in front of a mirror, with stylists shining him up. Checking on his phone he scrolled around seeing a whole album of photos posted by his friend, during his high school days , and the last photo of he and another blondish guy on the grass next to a single tree smiling and goofing around, smiling at the memories one of the stylists caught him off guard "Oh! Is that you and the groom?" in which Jaren could only nod, thus continuing to scroll down.

_“Hey Jaren” The blonde asks him, “Yeah?” He replied. “Ever wondered what is was like to get married?” John leans deeper on the grass, whilst Jaren hugs his knees. “No? I mean I’m not married, I guess I could I ask my parents”_

_John hums, leaving silence between the two and birds chirping. "Why are you asking that? Were still high schoolers, marriage is years to go. I mean, IF we do get married to our significant other" the boy looked at him. Leaving the older to just hum back again, "Will we still be friends though? Hopefully you don't forget me bruh, I wanna see you dance with the lucky girl and laugh the crap out of myself" Jaren tried saying his laughter trailing in his sentences._

_John tackled him down the slope to shut him up, balancing his arms in the sides of the youngers head. "Nah, I wont forget you, I'm sure we'll still be friends. Maybe even more" he says smirking a bit, "Best friends?" Jaren asked, making John drop his expression and rolled his body next to the other groaning. "Wait? We aren't best friends?" the younger sat up. "No- Jaren-" sighing he just covers his eyes with his arm. "I dont understand you John"_

_"You'll get it soon" he replied making the other groan as well, "Fineeee"_

"Alright darling you look prettier now" the stylist snap him out of the memory, "Oh...Thank you" getting up from the stool, he walks towards the other side of the room seeing his outfit set up nicely, sending his thanks to the stylists once again. Grabbing the hanger towards the other room, he changes into the suit, fixing his blazer multiple times and looking at the mirror and his body, fixing the cuffs again and again. Then to his hair which looked different than normal, he curls more bits of his hair with his finger and smiles at himself in the mirror.

Finally exiting the room the stylists showered him with compliments as he blushes and thanks them, noticing how he curled his hair, they didn't stop him and only smiled wider wanting to feel very special for the day.

_“Hey Jaren! Over here!” John waves his arms around the cherry blossoms seeing ‘Marty’ walking around panicky, Jaren looks over him and laughs going closer to the boy who wore a hotdog suit. “Hi” he looks up at him, his cheek bones growing wider as he smiles._

_John chuckles, “Hey”_

_They laugh for a bit, admiring the costumes they wore. “Why are you a hotdog?” “Why are you Marty? I could’ve been Dr. Emmett if you told me” the taller smirks at him, leaning closer. Jaren hums, “I don’t know, I kinda like Wiener John” leaning closer as well, John stares at the boy from his eyes glistening, to his lips that smirked. Jaren notices as his cheeks could be seen quickly tinted and his lips slowly turning into a pout, "You like Wiener John?" the older smirking back at him leaning closer, until Panda could be heard from the background and they pulled away from each other’s face._

W _ith both their faces blushing and John covering his cheeking with his arm, Jaren covering his with his hands. Anthony stands between them confused "Hey what's up with you guys?" and only could Jaren quickly answer "Nothing!" leaving John just stammering and jumbling up his words. "Okay??"_

Walking down the hall towards his ride, he could sniff the lovely aroma of cinnamon and roses. Seeing a few groomsbrides and groomsmen taking pictures together and noticing Jaren, "There you are~ We've been waiting for you, you look amazing bruhh!" they all giggled, "So today is the day huh?" they all fell into comfortable silence as they walked towards the car, going inside and chatting a bit more inside. 

Talking about the time both he and John got really drunk for the first time and thought they were police officers and investigating almost everyone in the bar place, only to be kicked out for invading privacy. Though that didn't mean they were not drunk anymore, but worse since they were basically thrown out to the streets and no one else really remembered what happened that night.

_“Hey Jaren?” John walked in the apartment, hearing sniffles erupting from a room, making him instantly dropping the groceries he held unto and ran towards the cries. Which could lead up to only one person who also lived in the same apartment, seen to be hugging his knees and his hair damped._

_“J-Jaren what’s wrong?” he whispers trying not to frighten the boy any more. “I-I-I’m sorry John! I-I didn’t realize that you actually didn’t want me around” the smaller tried pushing him away but John held unto him tighter._

_“What do you mean? Who-Who—Why would you think that??”_

_Jaren hiccups trying to stop sobbing, “I sort of saw your letter you wrote and I saw all these messages about how sad my life has been and that people only became a friend to pity me…. If you felt that way you should’ve just said so, I didn't want to see it through some bullshit letter!”_

_“No! Because I don’t feel like that! That wasn't for you at all! It was just something I wrote!” Though Jaren didn’t believe him the slightest bit and still tried to escape his grasp._

_“j-Jaren! Listen to me, I would never say that! Your amazing Jaren, you-your perfect the way you are, in fact I-I-I"_

_The other tried to be the one pining John on the wall to shut him up, making John groan loud and cupping the boy’s cheeks and kissing him. When he pulled away Jaren’s eyes from glistening. He looks so so so much beautiful than he thinks._

_“I love you”_

_****_

Jaren arrived at the venue, seeing the beautiful garden, and hearing bells chiming and his eyes slowly tearing up at the moment, today really was the big day. It was finally happening, their dreams were coming true. More sounds of giggling and flowers shuffling towards Jaren, "Sorry he said he wanted the biggest and most bushiest bouquet of flowers I could find" the younger once again widens his eyes at the sight.

"I mean--Thank you! For the- For accomplishing his request! This is amazing" he smiles widely, though carrying the actual bouquet was quite heavy. He thanks the one of the planners once again before looking back to the door and the grooms brides and men were looking at him fondly. The bells rang once more time and the two large doors were finally opening.

_“Hey Jaren?”_

_The boy peeps up the couch, “Yeah John?”_

_"_ _You think you could help me with this?” He moves away with the chair to give space to Jaren who walked over to his station. The boy bends down to the ground to check the problem. “N-Nothing’s wrong with it-“_

_John holds unto his waist and sat him down on his lap, “Much better” he sighs in satisfaction. Jaren hums leaning farther and farther on purpose making John getting squeezed between the chair and his love. John mumbles a few words making Jaren chuckle and getting out of his lap. “Fuck off John, you could’ve asked so”_

_Making the older just smirking at him, “Could you sit on my lap baby?”_

_The boy blushes and flusters, “Hey I asked?” John awaits the actions, making Jaren sit back on his lap and watching anime together._

Eyes could be seen staring at the younger and towards the giant bouquet they would ever lay eyes own, and specific eyes could be met with his, John. Staring at his one and only true love, he walks down the aisle, blushing from all the attention he was receiving leading up to his love. "You look so beautiful baby” the older whispered slightly but could be heard only by his lover.

When it was during the vows they were handed a microphone, and John looked at his lover smiling. "Hey Jaren, what's up? So today is the day, and I just- I just- I fucking love you way too much, your so so beautiful inside and out. Every little detail from your adorable clumsiness and your silent way of making sure that whenever we go on dates that I would stay comfortable, even when I do feel comfy to the point I could just fart next to you" the guests laughing in the background and so did Jaren covering his mouth, "But really, I cannot live without you. Just when you had to go back to Canada to fix your documents and such, that took like three months? I was dying all the way here. I missed your touch and kisses, I just cant imagine my life without you, because you make me whole as a person and your just- my- my Player 2" 

Jaren smiled at him from below, sniffling and wanting to kiss him until it was his turn, "16 years ago, I met this dorky man in the corner of homecoming, he was eating ribs and his suit was all dirty. My first words were "You know your mom aint gonna clean that right?" and he told me "UH- Yes she will boy" and I just- I was at awe of how he'd treat his mother like that, but learned quickly that he wasn't like that kind of person and we just so happened to click, next thing I knew I fell, I fell hard. Years after I was needed back home, and we would just talk all night, and you'd wait for me to fall asleep, even when I didn't want to sleep to end this conversation, but I knew you'd text me again in the morning asking how my day has been, but my days have always started with you. You were always my Wiener John, and I can't fucking wait to just kiss you again" he groaned finishing his vows and chuckled.

After the ceremony they stared at each other, eye communicating, and kissing in harmony, cheers in the background, and dogs howling.

How they loved each other so much. During the dinner and toasts, John held on Jaren’s smaller hand to take him towards the lake, which they walked together escaping the table, and standing under a white canopy filled with flowers and a small DJ stand by the sides.

“Hey John? I have one question to ask you” Jaren asks, John looking down at him, “ _Ever wondered what is was like to get married_?” he smiles.

The taller smiles back at him, before holding his waist and twirling him around, “Yes love, I got to marry the most beautiful and most wonderful person ever” he kisses his nose.

“He walked down the aisle and led me to everlasting bliss” to his forehead. “He showed me how I could be myself” towards his hands. “I told him he was perfect the way he was, and we had our first kiss” to his lips, making Jaren let out a wet laugh and tears coming out his eyes.

“I fucking love him so much, and I don’t know how else I could change that”

They hugged and swayed around closely for a while. Staying in each other’s arms. “Hey Jaren?”

“I love you”

Suddenly lights were brightened up at their area and someone yelled "Let's get this party started!" and 'teenage satellites' played in the background. "Ey Smitty!" The said man looked behind him, seeing a group of his friends walking towards them. "Tyler! You made it!" Jared hugged them,"Where's Marcel and Scotty" the smaller asked tilting his head, "Oh they're playing Overcooked over there" Tyler signaled to his right where he saw them screaming at each other, and they chat for a while laughing and recollecting memories. "Aight heres the guy!" Tyler hugs John who passed by with drinks, and snuck in a kiss for his love. 

"Ey Ty! Good to see you man, how's the flight?" "Horrible dude"

"There he is! Aye! Wedding bois" Fitz fist bumped them, together with the rest of the Misfits congratulating them. Mason grumbling something and taking Matt towards the buffet table, leaving Swagger, Cameron, and Toby with John. The music slowly turned into a soft dance to sway to as the rest of the misfits left the scene to give them space. "May I have this dance?" John bowed to him, Jaren did a curtsy and smirked "Yes, you may" as John grabbed his soft hands and twirled him. "You wanna get married now?" Cameron asks Eric as they watched the couple dance, "Fuck you" the shorter curses not even leaving a glance for him, making Cam chuckle.

Everyone else watched them as they danced together. Clearly seeing they're smiles, and how much they loved each other with no words. "Hey, I thought you'd laugh at me" the taller says as he danced with his partner. "Never thought you were the one" leaving John to blush. "bruh...." Jaren chuckles as he as well twirled John. "Two could play at that game" they smirked at each other as they're dance moves turned more sassy as the song progresses. John carried Jaren up, making the audience cheer. They danced together in harmony, until 'Lovely Night by Lalaland' played and they had felt the rhythm go, and they lip synced to the song.

John smirks and sang with the song playing as Sebastian, and the sassy voice of Jaren erupted as Mia and they danced together, the crowd cheering at the scene. They couldn't quite remember the dance but they tried. Every move, Every laughter mean't everything to them. They smiled as they did the difficult part of the dance, "Holy shit! we just did that!" Jaren gasped in joy, leaving John to chuckle at his cuteness. They're sass continued with the song, as it ended. The guests smiled with aw, and some friends asking them if they had ever practiced that dance routine. 

And they have. Finally it was time to throw the bouquet, and of course it landed on Eric, who haven't even participated. Cameron raises and eyebrow at him, "I swear, I'm gonna shove these flowers up your ass, one by one" making Cameron gulp and look away, John and Jaren held hands as the party finally ended a couple hours later, and they're now in a car driving off as a married couple to their honeymoon. Everyone cheered for their happiness and the same night had happen for the couples first time, married.

If your interested, there's a second ending that's not good. Next Chapter.


	2. Wedding Day.. (Bad Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the "****" is where the bad ending starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "****" is where the bad ending starts.

Today was the day, the brunette was seen sat on a stool in front of a mirror, with stylists shining him up. Checking on his phone he scrolled around seeing a whole album of photos posted by his friend, during his high school days , and the last photo of he and another blondish guy on the grass next to a single tree smiling and goofing around, smiling at the memories one of the stylists caught him off guard "Oh! Is that you and the groom?" in which Jaren could only nod, thus continuing to scroll down.

_“Hey Jaren” The blonde asks him, “Yeah?” He replied. “Ever wondered what is was like to get married?” John leans deeper on the grass, whilst Jaren hugs his knees. “No? I mean I’m not married, I guess I could I ask my parents”_

_John hums, leaving silence between the two and birds chirping. "Why are you asking that? Were still high schoolers, marriage is years to go. I mean, IF we do get married to our significant other" the boy looked at him. Leaving the older to just hum back again, "Will we still be friends though? Hopefully you don't forget me bruh, I wanna see you dance with the lucky girl and laugh the crap out of myself" Jaren tried saying his laughter trailing in his sentences._

_John tackled him down the slope to shut him up, balancing his arms in the sides of the youngers head. "Nah, I wont forget you, I'm sure we'll still be friends. Maybe even more" he says smirking a bit, "Best friends?" Jaren asked, making John drop his expression and rolled his body next to the other groaning. "Wait? We aren't best friends?" the younger sat up. "No- Jaren-" sighing he just covers his eyes with his arm. "I dont understand you John"_

_"You'll get it soon" he replied making the other groan as well, "Fineeee"_

"Alright darling you look prettier now" the stylist snap him out of the memory, "Oh...Thank you" getting up from the stool, he walks towards the other side of the room seeing his outfit set up nicely, sending his thanks to the stylists once again. Grabbing the hanger towards the other room, he changes into the suit, fixing his blazer multiple times and looking at the mirror and his body, fixing the cuffs again and again. Then to his hair which looked different than normal, he curls more bits of his hair with his finger and smiles at himself in the mirror.

Finally exiting the room the stylists showered him with compliments as he blushes and thanks them, noticing how he curled his hair, they didn't stop him and only smiled wider wanting to feel very special for the day.

_“Hey Jaren! Over here!” John waves his arms around the cherry blossoms seeing ‘Marty’ walking around panicky, Jaren looks over him and laughs going closer to the boy who wore a hotdog suit. “Hi” he looks up at him, his cheek bones growing wider as he smiles._

_John chuckles, “Hey”_

_They laugh for a bit, admiring the costumes they wore. “Why are you a hotdog?” “Why are you Marty? I could’ve been Dr. Emmett if you told me” the taller smirks at him, leaning closer. Jaren hums, “I don’t know, I kinda like Wiener John” leaning closer as well, John stares at the boy from his eyes glistening, to his lips that smirked. Jaren notices as his cheeks could be seen quickly tinted and his lips slowly turning into a pout, "You like Wiener John?" the older smirking back at him leaning closer, until Panda could be heard from the background and they pulled away from each other’s face._

W _ith both their faces blushing and John covering his cheeking with his arm, Jaren covering his with his hands. Anthony stands between them confused "Hey what's up with you guys?" and only could Jaren quickly answer "Nothing!" leaving John just stammering and jumbling up his words. "Okay??"_

Walking down the hall towards his ride, he could sniff the lovely aroma of cinnamon and roses. Seeing a few groomsbrides and groomsmen taking pictures together and noticing Jaren, "There you are~ We've been waiting for you, you look amazing bruhh!" they all giggled, "So today is the day huh?" they all fell into comfortable silence as they walked towards the car, going inside and chatting a bit more inside. 

Talking about the time both he and John got really drunk for the first time and thought they were police officers and investigating almost everyone in the bar place, only to be kicked out for invading privacy. Though that didn't mean they were not drunk anymore, but worse since they were basically thrown out to the streets and no one else really remembered what happened that night.

_“Hey Jaren?” John walked in the apartment, hearing sniffles erupting from a room, making him instantly dropping the groceries he held unto and ran towards the cries. Which could lead up to only one person who also lived in the same apartment, seen to be hugging his knees and his hair damped._

_“J-Jaren what’s wrong?” he whispers trying not to frighten the boy any more. “I-I-I’m sorry John! I-I didn’t realize that you actually didn’t want me around” the smaller tried pushing him away but John held unto him tighter._

_“What do you mean? Who-Who—Why would you think that??”_

_Jaren hiccups trying to stop sobbing, “I sort of saw your letter you wrote and I saw all these messages about how sad my life has been and that people only became a friend to pity me…. If you felt that way you should’ve just said so, I didn't want to see it through some bullshit letter!”_

_“No! Because I don’t feel like that! That wasn't for you at all! It was just something I wrote!” Though Jaren didn’t believe him the slightest bit and still tried to escape his grasp._

_“j-Jaren! Listen to me, I would never say that! Your amazing Jaren, you-your perfect the way you are, in fact I-I-I"_

_The other tried to be the one pining John on the wall to shut him up, making John groan loud and cupping the boy’s cheeks and kissing him. When he pulled away Jaren’s eyes from glistening. He looks so so so much beautiful than he thinks._

_“I love you”_

_****_

Jaren arrived at the venue, seeing the beautiful garden and hearing bells chiming and his eyes slowly tearing up at the moment, today was really the big day. It was finally happening, he had to be here. More sounds of giggling happened around the corner and one of the planners shoved him a big bouquet "Sorry he said he wanted the biggest and most bushiest bouquet of flowers I could find, could you please pass this on the bride?" the younger's eyes widened at the request and nods back at the planner who thanked him.

Walking towards the bride he hands over the bouquet saying it was from the planner and that John wanted the biggest and most bushiest flowers for his love. She thanks him as Jaren looks around her features. _Wow she's really pretty._ Her jaw was nice and thin, her cheeks were naturally tinted, her brunette curls layed around her shoulders, and her beautiful brown eyes, making it the cherry on top. The bells rang once again and thus the two large doors were opening. 

_"Hey Jaren?"_

_The boy peeps up the couch, “Yeah John?” "So I met this girl bruh, and damn she was so pretty, we met online and we've been talking for a few months now.." the older's voice suddenly trails off his mind as Jaren remembered that John actually didn't like him back, and just simply complimented his **best friend** and kissed him to **calm him down,** god John fuck you. "Jaren? Did you even hear a thing I've said?" "Sorry.." the said boy hides his face embarrassed. "Jaren, I've heard you smooch about your crush and how you kissed them but you won't listen to me ranting about this girl?" **'I thought you knew and you were just teasing me,**_ _he flutters his eyebrows making Jaren forcing himself to chuckle and listen to him there._

Eyes could be seen staring at the beautiful woman who walked down the aisle and towards the biggest bouquet they could ever lay eyes on, but a specific eye could be seen eyeing her, John. The amount of love showering her from just a look from his eyes, his lips muttering something only the bride could have heard. 

When it was during the vows, Jaren listened, during the vows, he smiled. During the time John spoke about how much he hated it when she wasn't by his side until she moved here, Jaren smiled wider, during the vows where he promised to love her forever and ever,his eyes twinkled, during the time he committed to have all his attention on her. He cried.

"Jaren? You okay?" Anthony asked noticed his tears slowly piling up from his eyelids. The said boy shook his head saying how much happy he was for the guy, making Anthony talk about how happy he was for him as well. Jaren smiles again, before sinking his head and tears flowed out like strong rain. "You sure man? You don't look like you are" Anthony looked down to see tears damping the boys pants. "Yeah I'm great!" Jaren smiled wider underneath his pain. "Dude--" 

"I'm fine okay!?" He snapped causing the guests to look at him standing on his own, most especially the couple. He sat down silently, red in the face, deeply embarrassed. _fuck._ "I'm- I'm sorry dude I just-" "It's fine Panda.."

After the ceremony, he saw how they paused for a moment and kissed happily, John holding unto her waist for dear life, as if she was his other half, after all she was his "Player2"

Cheers and Laughter began during the wonderful kiss and everyone started to wonder to the buffet table and set up toasts. During dinner he noticed how he held her hands and took her someplace else, her white dress trailing behind them, _she must have been so wonderful._

A few minutes after, everyone in the table heard music coming from where the couple stayed and went towards it, Jaren looks around and saw Tyler and his friends going towards him, "Hey Jaren! Where's the lucky bride and groom?" "Oh..They're over there" "You alright bruh?" "I'm- I think I'm finished for tonight"

"Oh! Really? Must've been tiring huh? Welp see ya!" Tyler walked along as Jaren looked for his car keys, cursing as he remembered it was with Anthony, he holds unto his arms, shuddering having to see they're first dance. He went towards Anthony, "Can I have my car keys?" "You're leaving already?" "Sorry just really tiring these days" Suddenly 'A lovely night' played and he slowly turned around and saw them dancing happily, just smiling and enjoying the dance, beside them was Eric and Cameron dancing as well, exchanging partners, John feeling weirded out for swagger who danced gracefully. Jaren blinks his eyes hard before yanking the keys out of Anthony's hands he pulled out his bag. He ran, ran all the way to his car, screaming and trying to drive his way through his tears.

Thankfully he arrived home, eyes sore and tired. Jaren scrolled instagram seeing Cameron and Eric smiling in a photo which seems that Swagger caught the bouquet, they looked so happy, swiping left was Marcel and Scotty laughing at each other in Overcooked. Tapping to the next photo he saw John and his wife, who's face was basically touching his face and smiling happily. 

He was happy for them really. It's just that, John barely noticed him in the wedding. He tried smiling, but it was really just so painful.

"So John, what was it like to get married?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy :D


End file.
